Harry Potter: White Mage
by Rosieliss
Summary: Harry Potter is not a Potter! Who are his parents, and why was he with the Potter’s? New family, new look, new powers. Can Harry defeat Voldemort with the love and support of his newly found family?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: White Mage

A/N: This takes cannon and throws it out the window beyond fourth year. OOTP and HBP never happened.

Summery: Harry Potter is not a Potter! Who are his parents, and why was he with the Potter's? New family, new look, new powers. Can Harry defeat Voldemort with the love and support of his newly found family?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, unfortunately.

Prologue: The graveyard

Harry stared in shock at the newly reincarnated self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort. The man looked like a snake.

"Wormtail, your arm." Voldemort hissed. Peter Pettigrew also know as Wormtail held out the bleeding stump.

"Your other arm you fool!" He hissed. Wormtail held out his other arm to the dark lord who pressed his wand against the dark mark that was burned onto his flesh.

Pops filled the air as death eaters apparated to the dark lord's side. Harry watched as he spoke to most of the death eaters before turning back to him. Wormtail tore the ropes binding him to the headstone of Voldemort's late father.

"And now we duel." His hissed. Before Harry knew what was happening he was hit with the Cruciatus curse. Pain like he had never experienced before hit him. He felt like white hit knives had replaced his blood, they were ripping him apart from the inside. He felt something inside of him snap.

The death eaters watched and the boy-who-lived was hit with the Cruciatus curse. Suddenly the boy began to shift before their eyes. The boy's skin began to pale, and he grew just an inch or two, black messy hair was replaced with light blond. Just a shade darker than Malfoy blond. Lucius Malfoy's eyes grew wide as he watched the young savior of the wizarding world shift in appearance.

Harry sprang to his feet the second the curse was lifted. The dark lord and the boy-who-lived threw curses back and forth. Harry shouted the disarming curse at the same time as Voldemort shouted the killing curse. Their wands connected. Several minutes later shadowy figures began to emerge from Voldemort's wand. The connection was broken, and Harry ran back to Cedric's body and summoned the tri-wizard cup to him and was gone from the graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 1: Back at Hogwarts

The crowd cheered as Harry and the body of Cedric Diggory slammed into the ground just outside the maze. The cheering died down and the crowd began to buzz. Who was that boy who came back with Diggory? Why was Diggory not moving at all? How did they get to the outside of the maze? What was going on?

Harry felt someone at his side, and heard a soothing voice telling him to let go of Cedric.

"He's back! He's back! Voldemort's back!" He gasped, then explained how Cedric asked him to bring his body back.

The event's of the next hour were a blur to Harry's muddled mind. He remembered being taken away by Moody, and questioned about the dark lord, and his appearance. He remembered the headmaster and professor's bursting in on them and Moody turning into someone whom he had seen in dreams, and a pensive. He then remembered being escorted to the hospital wing, and Mrs. Weasley's hugging him like a mother would comfort their scared child. Harry couldn't remember ever being hugged like that before.

Lucius apparated directly to his manor and ran into the house at an undignified speed.

"Narcissa!" He yelled trying to find his wife. Narcissa came into the hallway from one of the many parlors in the house.

"Lucius, there is no need to bellow in such a manor." She chided gently.

"We need to get to Hogwarts right away!" He told her still frantic. Narcissa assuming something had happened to her son ran to the apparition point in the house and apparated directly to Hogwarts. Lucius followed closely behind her.

Harry had finally calmed down enough to realize that everyone was staring at him slightly strangely. He looked at them in confusion.

"Why are you all staring at my like that?" He asked quietly. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well Harry, you kind of look like Malfoy." She said slowly. Harry's eyes grew huge.

"What?! Why do I look like Malfoy? I wanna see this for myself!" He cried. Mrs. Weasley conjured up a small hand mirror and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at himself and gasped. He had blond hair just a shade darker than both Lucius and Draco's. His features had morphed, and instead of looking like an exact replica of James Potter he had more of his mother's looks with the Malfoy coloring. His eyes were still the vivid green they had always been. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head, and he slumped back onto the bed.

Draco saw his parents storm into the castle, and he quickly walked over to them to get some answers.

"Mother, Father, what is going on? Potter somehow looks like one of us now." Lucius took his son's arm and led him, and his wife to the infirmary. He opened the doors to see a gaggle of redheads surrounding Potter's bed. Dumbledore was also in the ward. He made his way to Dumbledore and spoke quietly with him for a moment. Dumbledore then turned to the Weasleys.

"I must ask you to leave for awhile." He said quietly. The children started to cause a ruckus, but Molly Weasley herded all of the children out of the ward. Dumbledore and the Malfoy family went to the bedside of the savior of the wizarding world. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Enervate." He spoke quietly. Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he saw the headmaster and the Malfoy family gathered around his bed.

"Headmaster, please tell me you have an explanation for my appearance." He said. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I do not, however, I believe Mr. Malfoy does." He said turning to the tall blond man. Lucius looked down at Harry.

"Harry Potter has never truly existed. You were born Harydan Aidan Malfoy. Younger son to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. However, due to an agreement between the Dark Lord and my father we were forced to give you up. You see, my father, your grandfather was a loyal supporter of the Dark Lord, I was forced into taking the mark. My father made an agreement with Voldemort, I would be marked on my seventeenth birthday, and if father ever had a daughter she would be presented on her seventeenth birthday as a gift to the Dark Lord. A concubine. Two years after I was born my mother, who was not a Dark Lord supporter or death eater became pregnant again, and gave birth. However, we were told the child, a girl was still born. My mother was unable to bare more children after my sister was born, she almost died during childbirth. Because the Dark Lord never got his concubine my father promised my second born child to Voldemort. I needed my first child as an heir, why would I need the second.

Now, during my seventh year just after I was marked I found out that my sister didn't die at birth as we were told. My mother having seen she had a daughter told her medi-witch to find her a loving family. She didn't want her daughter to become a sex slave to a deranged madman who had delusions of grandeur. When my sister was fifteen she found out that she was in fact not a muggle-born witch as she always believed but a pureblooded witch. Her name she went by was Lily Evans. Her name she was given at birth was Lilia Cassiopeia Malfoy. Your mother Harry was in fact my younger sister, sent away to save her from the Dark Lord. Lily and I became very close after I found out, we would always meet in secret with my mother. On October 1st 1980 Draconis Lucius Malfoy was born, three months later my wife became pregnant again. The second pregnant was hard on her, and we almost lost the baby several times. Finally on July 31st 1980 two months before her due date she went into labor, we were unable to stop it. Harydan Aidan Malfoy was born weighing only four pounds. I didn't want my beautiful baby boy going to live with the crazy dark lord as his heir. I wanted to save my son from being forced into that life. Lily had been pregnant at the time, and had lost the baby after a death eater raid. I gave you to Lily Harry so that you wouldn't have to go live with Voldemort. I had her obliviate me, so that I only knew I had a son named Harydan Aidan Malfoy that I had given up to protect him. She set the spell to dissolve when your appearance changed back to your original looks. She didn't tell anyone that the child she lost was a little girl Jasmine Rose Potter. Everyone thought that you were the child of James and Lily, when you were in fact their nephew." He said quietly looking down at Harry.

Narcissa was staring at Harry with tears in her eyes. She had often wondered what had become of her Harydan, and here he was sitting in front of her, the savior of the wizarding world. She swooped down on him gathering him into her arms.

"Oh my baby, my precious little baby." She cried.

Draco stood stunned listening to his father's story. Harry bloody Potter, the boy-who-wouldn't-bloody-die was his brother, his younger brother. He felt like laughing. He felt like his world was spinning out of control. He didn't know what to do. He had spent the last four years loathing his younger brother.

Harry was in shock. His father and his mother were not the Potter's he was not a Potter, but a bloody Malfoy. His mother was a Malfoy, his mother was a Malfoy, then it clicked.

"Mr. Malfoy, if mum, er, Aunt Lily, er, whatever, if she was your sister, how come you didn't take me in when they died, why did I go live with the Dursley's?" He asked afraid that they hadn't wanted him. Lucius looked down at his son. He could see the emotion's swirling in those green orbs, eyes so like his beloved baby sister.

"When I had Lily obliviate me, I had her obliviate any memory of our relationship to one another, it was to dangerous for both her and you to let the information stay in my head. The dark lord could have found out and claimed Lily and you as his. I didn't want that for either of you, so instead of trying to keep it locked behind Occlumency shields all of the time, I made her make me forget." He said quietly. Harry was shocked at the length his father would go to to protect his son and sister.

Lucius sat down on the bed opposite of his wife. He gently took Harry's hand in his.

"If you would like to, you are welcome to come home to the manor." He said quietly. Harry thought about it for a moment.

"What about Voldemort? I'm still promised as his heir aren't I?" He asked. Lucius shook his head no.

"He took an heir from another family. A Bulgarian family I believe, so we are out of the contract now." He said, then smiled at Harry then at Draco.

"Besides, I am not going back. I went back tonight to see how many would return, so I could inform the ministry of who all was there in hopes of crippling him before he even gets going." He said. Harry nodded.

"I think I would like to give having a family a chance." Harry said looking down at the blanket that covered his legs.

Draco sneered at Harry. "You have a family scarhead, those muggles you live with. I bet they are going to be beside themselves with grief that you aren't returning." He said in an arrogant voice. Harry looked up at Draco, then back down at his covers.

"No, they won't mind. They will in fact be very glad to be rid of me." He said not looking up at his brother.

Lucius gave his younger son a worried look before glaring at his older son.

"Narcissa dear, why don't you stay here, while I got draw up change of guardianship papers, and take them to Harydan's home tomorrow." Lucius suggested. His wife nodded. Harry looked up suddenly.

"When you go tomorrow, don't dress like a wizard." Harry said quickly. Lucius gave him a strange look but nodded before sweeping out of the room. Draco followed close behind his father, intent on talking some sense into him.

"Father! You can't be serious about that plebian coming to live with us." Draco said once he and his father were out of the infirmary with the doors closed. Lucius glared down at his elder son.

"Draconis, Harydan is just as much my son as you are. It tore your mother and myself apart the day we had to give him to your aunt. I have wanted nothing more than to have both of my boy's at home with your mother and myself. Now, you will keep a civil tongue in your head with your brother when he comes home." Lucius said sharply.

"I will if he does." Draco sulked in a comical parody of Harry before his third year.

Narcissa sat in the hospital wing staring down at her sleeping son. Harry had fallen asleep a few minutes after Lucius had left. She couldn't believe they had found their son. She had always wondered where he had gone. She had also wondered why Lucius and Lily had stopped talking. She was glad to know that Harry had originally gone to a good home where he was taken care of. She just wished that Lily and Lucius had set up some kind of precaution in the event of Lily and James' death. She had heard the rumors of how the great Harry Potter had lived with the muggles. She had been appalled when she didn't know it was her son. Now that she knew it was her son that had been neglected and abused she was down right furious. She had half a mind to go to those muggles and show them just what she thought of them. Not that she believed wizards were better than muggles, but those people could barely be classified as human's for doing what they had to her son. Looking down on Harry she realized just what their treatment of him had done to him. He looked no taller than five feet, and looked as if he weighed less than 100 lbs. Why Draco who was only ten months older than Harry was a good 5'5". Harry looked almost delicate compared to Draco. She decided that once he was home she would take them to St. Mungo's for a thorough examination to determine whether or not he was completely healthy.

The doors to the infirmary opened again and Draco came back in and sat down next to his mother.

"So, he's really my brother?" He asked. Narcissa nodded.

"So why is he not in Slytherin?" He asked sticking his nose up in the air.

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I had already learned that the man who killed my supposed parents was a Slytherin, and I had already met you." Came a tired voice. Both mother and son jumped and turned to face the figure on the bed. Draco gaped openly at his brother.

"You mean to tell me you talked the hat out of putting you where it wanted to?" He asked. Harry nodded. Both Narcissa and Draco stared at the small teen. They had thought it to be impossible to trick the hat. Harry laughed to himself before falling back asleep.


End file.
